


Me and Vimto

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and  a pregnant Kayleigh have a day at the seaside.  Kayleigh tells John a story from her childhood.





	Me and Vimto

The little red Fiat came to a gentle stop. John switched it off, leant back in his seat, stretched and closing his eyes, sighed deeply. He savoured the silence, it had been a long slog but it was done, for a little while at least. He reached into his pocket, retrieved his work phone and with a flourish and a smile put it in the glove box. He got out the car and walked the short distance to his front door, each step broadening his smile. He let himself in, closed and locked the door behind him and leant back on it stretching out his poor back.

" Honey I'm home " he shouted, as always.

" I'm in the nursery" Kayleigh shouted back.

John ran up the stairs, Kayleigh was kneeling in front of the lovely Mammas and Papas changing unit, part of the set Kieron had bought them for the imminent arrival, she was arranging the baby's things, again .

" That'll be four times now " John said watching. 

" And ?" 

" And nowt I'm just saying, love " 

" Needs to be right John, I want it all to be right " 

" It will be darling " 

" Help me up then " Kayleigh said wriggling. 

John helped pull her to her feet, and hugged her deeply, holding her made his day, everyday.

" Jade Goody? " He Said sniffing her hair.

" Of course, anyway John, go get showered, dinner will be about twenty minutes yet " 

" Want to join me ?" 

" Eh no thank you, that's how I got in this condition in the first place " she giggled her endearing giggle, rubbed the enormous baby bump, kissed his lips gently and headed down stairs.

A refreshed John entered the dining room, two settings having being laid, there were candles on the table and a slow music playlist was loaded on the tablet, John unconsciously smiled,

" Sit down love, it's ready " 

Kayleigh put a bowl of her homemade soup down in front of John, a couple of slices of sourdough on the side.

" Don't wait for me John, dig in" he didn't need telling twice. Eventually Kayleigh brought her own bowl through.

" That's twelve, twelve hour shifts you've done on the bounce John, I don't know how you can do that ?" 

" Because of you, that's how" 

" Sorry, I don't understand "

" All I have to do is work, you do all the rest " 

" Nope " 

" I get up, I go shower in our spotless ensuite, dry off with always clean fresh towels, get out a clean pressed shirt, and pick which of my clean suits i'm going to wear, have breakfast sitting in my immaculate dining room, and when I go to get my lunch from our fully stocked fridge, I know that you've already made it. When I come home it's another shower, more clean towels and like now, clean shorts and tee shirt, you pay the bills, do the shopping, you do everything basically " 

" But that's what wives do John " 

" Not all of them love, believe me, not all "

" Well I enjoy it, we have a lovely house, and I like to keep it "

They had their next course, another dish made entirely from scratch, John was a good cook, Kayleigh was an excellent cook, she had learned a lot from Kieron.

After their meal they filled the dishwasher together and then snuggled up on the settee, decided unanimously that the TV was " shit " and put more music on .

" At least I've got you for five days John, five whole days " 

" As a wee thank you for your support, I'm going to treat you tomorrow, how do you fancy lunch at Grimaldi ?" 

" Nah, no thanks " 

" That's that new Italian, got great reviews " 

" I know ,I just don't fancy it " 

" It was just a suggestion " 

" If it's a treat , can I pick ?" 

" Aye, go on then " 

" I would like to go to the seaside, walk on the beach and have a paddle, get ice cream and later go to a cafe for a fish tea and a can of Vimto"

" Seriously? " 

" Yup, me and baby would like that "

" Fine, let's do that then " 

" Lovely " she snuggled in tight, sighing in contentment.

John woke at about 2am, Kayleigh still snuggled in sound asleep. He tried to carry her upstairs, but decided helping her was the best option. He woke again at ten, a showered, made up and dressed Kayleigh brought him breakfast.

It was just after noon when John pulled up in the seaside car park, Kayleigh had fallen asleep during the journey, before getting pregnant she enjoyed a nap, now 37 weeks into pregnancy she needed frequent naps, although she was careful about her diet, she had still put on a stone or three, John smiled when he looked at her in this condition, part of him proud that it was him who had gotten this perfect vision of loveliness pregnant, and part of him guilty that she was this way, tired, uncomfortable and although she wouldn't admit it , very much afraid.

John kissed her gently on the lips, she stretched. 

" Again ?"

" Last hour or so " 

" It's as if my arse is connected to my eyelids, don't tell you that in the baby books "

" Your what connected to what ?" John looked at her quizzically. 

" My arse, connected to my eyelids, when I sit on my arse for ten minutes it pulls my eyelids shut, apparently "

" Your arse " 

" Exactly my point John, exactly my point "

John got out and helped Kayleigh get out, holding hands, they walked alongside the sea wall looking for access to the beach, eventually a ramp lead down to the sand.

" Better this than bleedin stairs John, less strain on my hips " 

" Want to take your shoes off, if you want to paddle you'll need to ? " 

" You'll need to, I cant see my feet can ah ?" She chuckled " haven't for months "

"You got them on in the house " 

" The house has bloody chairs John!" 

" Oh " 

John took Kayleigh's canvas shoes off for her, tied the laces together and put them around her neck, despite her protestations, then did the same with his trainers, festooned as they were with Vans and Samba's they went for a paddle, Kayleigh giggled like a schoolgirl as John held her tight, they walked for a while arm in arm, hand in hand always together, always touching. John felt Kayleigh shiver and decided they would head up the next ramp, despite describing him as a party pooper, she let him lead the way. Near the top of the ramp, a bench gave Kayleigh a few minutes respite. John produced a towel and baby wipes from his backpack and cleaned and dried a ticklish Kayleigh's feet, did his own, and reshod headed in search of ice cream.

" Help me up " 

" You are not going on that Kayleigh, be serious " 

" Help me up " 

" No " 

" Right then, plan B " Kayleigh made as if to run at the sea wall.

" Whoa, alright but take my hand okay ?" 

" I was going to take it anyway " 

" Still dont think you shou………." 

" Stop being such an old woman John "

Kayleigh walked along the top of the sea wall, John almost on tip toe gripping her hand, near the end she suddenly stopped and looked down at John. 

" Catch me " 

" Eh what ?, christ no!" 

" Only joking " 

" Ha ha " John said deadpan.

" I love you so much John, honestly I didn't think I could love with the intensity I love you with, you know that don't you ?" 

" Yes " 

" Good, oh there's an ice cream parlour " she pointed across the road.

They walked a little further until they came across a set of steps, John went up them, and helped Kayleigh down. Then with Kayleigh leading they headed for the Ice cream parlour.

John had a choc ice, Kayleigh as was her want had a fully loaded Mr. Whippy, flake, sprinkles, chopped nuts and strawberry syrup. They sat at one of the small bistro tables outside. Kayleigh made a point of staring at John, as she licked her ice cream as seductively as possible, smiling broader when John noticed.

" Stop it " 

" Stop what ?" 

" You know what Lady " 

She giggled, looked away and let out a seductive moan,

" Oh god John that's soooo good, oh" , she burst out laughing, she laughed that much that she had to hand John her cornet so she could find a tissue to wipe her eyes, eventually she took it back and polished it off.

" Sorry John " 

" What you sorry for ?, I love seeing you laugh, shows me you're enjoying yourself "

" Teasing, I know we haven't, you know, lately but it's just ………"

" Forget it babe, I know it's uncomfortable, and you worry if it's okay, and I'm fine with that, honestly, you and baby are more important to me than nookie" 

" Thanks, as soon as I can we ……." 

" It's not an issue, no discussion, no explanation, we forget it exists, for a while anyway, right ?"

" Right " 

" But you are never getting another ice cream " John smiled.

" Spoil sport "

They browsed some shops for a while, as of late Kayleigh wasn't really interested, all she had been wearing this last few months was maternity wear, and " effing flat shoes" she had put heels on for her cousin's wedding three weeks previously, and her back and ankles still didn't feel right. She'd look at new clothes in earnest once the baby was here. They only walked short distances, taking rest stops at each and every strategically placed bench. John took both her hands and lowered her down, the older woman sitting next to her smiled warmly.

" Almost done love, delivery imminent is it ?" 

" A few weeks yet, I'm 37 weeks "

" What number is this then ?" 

" It's our first " 

" Oh sorry love, I didn't mean that to sound cheeky " 

" It's okay, we know neither of us are teenagers anymore, we just took a long time to find each other that's all, first marriage for both of us too" 

" Worth every minute of the wait though " John added.

The old woman looked at Kayleigh, then at John and smiled.

" I think the world can see that lovies, the love is written on your faces, plain as day, she is going to be a lucky little girl this little one " 

" How do you know it's a girl ?" John asked.

" I can see it "

" It is a little girl" Kayleigh beamed caressing her bump, " my dream " 

" Good luck son " the woman said as she got up " three women in the house, you need all the luck you can get " she got up and patted John on the shoulder.

" Only the two women love " John said.

" Three, " she replied, " she's not finished yet " she nodded towards Kayleigh, winked and walked off.

John watched her walk away, he knew Kayleigh had the occasional view of future events, he wondered just how widespread it was amongst women.

" You hungry yet ?" 

Kayleigh's question shook John from his daze.

" Does a bear shi……….." 

" A yes would do Johnathan " 

" Yes " he smiled.

Kayleigh breathed deeply as she wriggled to the edge of the bench, John reached for her hand.

" Sorry for all this " 

" All what ?" 

" The aches, pains, tiredness, flat shoes, sleeplessness the mega boobs, well maybe not the mega boobs, all that you're having to go through basically " 

" Eh it's my choice John, what I wanted " 

" We" 

" Yes, sorry we, it was a mutual decision, well sort of " she smiled at him.

" Still feel guilty though"

" Do you honestly think I didn't expect all of this ?" 

" No of course i don't" 

" Good, I knew what was in store for me John, every little bit of it, and do you know what ?"

" What ?" 

" I'm going to do it again " 

" We are ?"

" Oh yes John we are, we'll discuss it fully first of course " 

" Of course " 

" Then we'll decide " 

" Right, as long as I know " 

" Then once we have discussed it fully, I'll get pregnant again, simples " 

" When will we discuss it ?" 

" Discuss what ?" 

" You getting pregnant again " 

" If I wanted to you mean ?" 

" Aye if you wanted to " 

" Would you mind if i did ?" 

" No of course not " 

" Good" John pulled her to her feet, " I'm glad we've had that discussion John, I think we should have another baby" she grinned.

" Let's get fed John, I'm dying for a fish tea " 

" She's done it again, played me like a bloody banjo, hook line and bloody sinker " John said to himself. 

Kayleigh walked away a huge grin on her face, she knew how to work John, and she knew he knew, and she knew that he let her, he would mumble and moan, but he knew what she was doing.

John was standing in the cafe looking at the menu, Kayleigh waddled off to speak to a waitress, 

" Let's go John, they don't have it " she walked out the door and headed down the street.

John caught up three doors down just as she turned into the next cafe, John had a quick look around, this was nowhere near as nice as the first, and just as expensive.

" Excellent " he heard Kayleigh say to a waitress, " a table for two then please, they've got it John, we'll eat here" she said turning towards John.

" I thought the other……." 

" Nope, I want to eat here" 

" Okay love, if you want it ,you've got it "

" I know I have " 

After a few moments the young waitress led them to a booth, it was either 20's retro style or dated from the 1920's , John couldn't decide which, but he had to admit it was quite quaint and deceptively spotless.

The waitress brought menus, Kayleigh told her they didn't need them, and ordered two fish teas with mushy not garden peas, two pots of tea, and two cans of Vimto. 

" Diet ? " the waitress asked.

Kayleigh pointed at her bump, and then at John,

" What do you think love, regular is fine ? " 

The smiling waitress walked away, notepad in hand ,heading to the kitchen.

" What was it ?" 

" It ?" 

" That last place doesn't have it, this place does have it, what is it ?" John shrugged.

" Vimto " 

" Vimto " 

" Vimto" 

" It's Vimto " 

" Can anyone else hear an echo in here or is it just me ? " Kayleigh said cupping her ear.

" Funny aren't you " 

" I try Johnathan, I try " 

" Why Vimto?, why not Tizer, or Doctor Pepper or 7 up ?" 

" Because he liked Vimto that's why "

" He ?" 

" My grandad Walter, he loved Vimto " 

" I met your grandad at the wedding , Robert wasn't it ?"

" Step grandad, granny Morgan married twice " 

" You best start from the beginning Kayleigh, I'm bloody lost now " 

Kayleigh looked past John, out toward the street, although what she was seeing was in her memory.

" I was young when grandad Walter died,I was seven or eight I think, I don't really remember much about him to be honest, except that he was a fat jolly man, very kind, nice. One thing I can remember though, me and my mum came to visit him, anyway he lived by the sea, he built boats, and him and I ended up spending the day together. I remember we went down on the beach, the first time I'd been on the sand, we went paddling together, then we walked and talked, this big jolly red bearded man and his little redheaded granddaughter, everytime someone spoke to us he'd introduced me, our Brenda's lass, he'd say, to anyone that would listen. He took me for an ice cream, I always remember that, he had one too, he told me not to tell my granny, because he was on a diet, I had a Mr Whippy, with two flakes because he knew the owner, he let me walk along the sea wall, but he walked on it with me, instead of going home for tea , we went to a cafe, like this and had fish teas ……" 

" And Vimto " John all but whispered. 

" And Vimto, he had never tried it but he bought it for me, he had a swig and ordered one for himself, I remember him laughing, and me asking what was funny, I didn't understand his answer then but I do now, he said it was funny, that something's had come into his life too late, me and Vimto " 

" What did he mean love ?" 

" He was dying, my mum and him had fallen out years previously, he didn't know about me or Mandy until gran got in touch and basically told mum, if she ever wanted to see her dad again she had to come now" 

" Jesus H Kayleigh " John was crying.

" I didn't know it at the time, but he was at death's door, mum had gone upstairs to see him and say sorry or whatever, she told him about me and was going to fetch me. He didn't let her, no granddaughter of mine is going to see me like this he told her, he got up, got dressed, took all the pain relief his body could stand, and used his remaining time to get to know me, we went outside, just a grandad and granddaughter having a day out. That was the only time I ever saw him, I was too young for the funeral, but somehowI always remember that day I cherish it. The funny thing is I can remember one part of the conversation like it was yesterday, he was watching me eat my tea, and he said " Kayleigh darling, remember this, there is nothing more important than love, and nothing loves like a family does, never be too proud to say I'm sorry, because if you are, you might miss the important things in life, I was , and I have , I'm sorry darling " , of course I asked him what he was sorry for , he said someday I'd understand, and I think I do now" 

"That's some story love " John blew his nose .

" Stop it you big girl " Kayleigh teased.

" So was today an anniversary or something ? " 

" No I don't think so, it's just that something triggered my memory of him, don't know what it was, hormones maybe, I realised what he had meant, if him and mum hadn't fallen out, if one or both had said sorry, I would have known him and he would have known me" 

" So why did you want to come here today then ?"

" They were, are nice memories, doing those things with the first man other than my dad, to love me unconditionally, and now I've done them with the man who I love unconditionally" 

"And loves you back the same "

" Oh here's our teas " 

The waitress placed enormous plates of fish and chips in front of them,

" I'll never eat all this John " 

" I've heard that before somewhere "

They ate their meals in silence, John opened Kayleigh's can and filled her glass, he then did the same for himself, Kayleigh reached for her glass, John put his hand on hers.

" Wait a minute " 

He lifted his glass,

" How about a toast ?" 

" Who to John? " 

" You know " 

" That's a lovely idea " 

The knocked their glasses together,

" To Walter " they said in unison.

" Love you grandad " Kayleigh whispered " always will" 

Their silence was only broken by the sound of Kayleigh's tears dripping into her half empty cup.


End file.
